El amor eterno
by PukitChan
Summary: ¿Qué sucedio durante la muerte de Romeo y Julieta?


Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**El amor eterno.**

"_¿Por qué todos están llorando? ¿Acaso __Escalus no cumplió mi plegaría?__"_

"_Julieta…"_

"_¿Dónde están Cordelia, Antonio, Willy, Curio, Francisco, Benvolio, Tybalt y…?"_

"… _Julieta, escúchame…"_

"… _y lo más importante… ¿Dónde esta Romeo?"_

"_¡Julieta!"_ aquella voz, cansada de ser ignorada, alzó su tono para por fin llamar la atención de que aquella persona.

"_¿Eh?"_ Ella levantó su vista y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas no contenidas por la alegría de mirarlo. _"¡Romeo!"_

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente, a lo mucho, una hora los separo… pero en el momento en que Romeo divisó por última vez la figura de Julieta en su vida terrenal… en el segundo que Julieta escuchó por ultima vez de los labios de Romeo su nombre…

… sintieron que inclusive la muerte se hallaba corta, sintieron que quizás ese era el momento más cruel de sus vidas… ver la muerte del ser amado…

Y por ultimo… se besaron.

***********

"_Julieta"_

"_Romeo"_

"_La ultima descendiente de los Capuleto"_

"_El más noble de los Montesco"_

"… _amor…"_

Las lágrimas recorrían los rostros de todos aquellos que tuvieron la fortuna de conocer a los dos jóvenes que se enamoraron en medio de la guerra.

¿Qué ocurrió? La muerte. La muerte de los chicos y su amor tan inocente, sin manchas del pasado.

Pero… ¿Qué ocurriría ahora? ¿Qué sucedería con Neo Verona? ¿Qué familia ahora gobernaría?

Sin embargo, fue el amor que Romeo y Julieta lo que hizo cambiar al mundo nuevamente.

Los cuerpos, ya sin vida de ellos dos, los encontraron juntos, como siempre debieron estarlo…

… recostados en medio de lo que fue su sacrificio; Romeo se encontraba abrazando a Julieta. Sus rostros, tan serenos y felices, parecían que solo dormían.

Pero nunca volvieron a abrir los ojos.

… Los Montesco y su afán de poder…

… Los Capuleto y su afán de venganza…

La insensatez de ambas familias fue apagada por dos niños, que crecieron y maduraron más de lo que debieron, que se amaron incluso cuando no se podía hacerlo.

Y en un pobre y tardío intento para que Romeo y Julieta no tuvieran que pagar por los pecados que en Neo Verona se habían cometido…

Los enterraron juntos, lejos de los cementerios de sus respectivas familias pero cerca de una capilla donde tiempo atrás habían unido sus vidas en secreto…

… y alrededor de la tumba los iris nunca se marchitaron…

Y un pañuelo mal bordado siempre se mantuvo intacto…

**********

Una persona miraba desde el palacio la cuidad de Neo Verona; era Francisco, uno de los más fieles sirvientes de Julieta y aquel que siempre la cuidó. Suspiró.

La familia Montesco imploró por el perdón y dejo el poder en manos de los Capuleto, sin embargo, Conrad y Curio – también sirvientes de la casa Capuleto– negaron el querer ser reyes de Neo Verona y finalmente la responsabilidad cayó a manos de Francisco.

Seguramente era culpa de Julieta, el hecho de que él haya llegado al poder.

Y ahora, la cuidad tenía un nuevo resplandor, inclusive mayor que cuando el padre de Julieta había gobernado; y eso era, porque ahora tenían sus propios guardianes que vigilaban que ninguna otra familia derramara sangre innecesaria…

… Neo Verona tenía a Romeo y Julieta…

Francisco se dio la vuelta y salió del palacio donde ahora habitaba, dirigiéndose a la tumba de esos dos niños, dejando unas rosas sobre ella.

–Romeo… espero que cuides a Julieta- sonriendo susurró- me alegra que hallan encontrado la manera de vivir juntos por toda la eternidad.

******

"_Todos han hecho una vida feliz."_

"_Sí, lo sé."_

"_Antonio ha crecido bastante."_

"_Además quien diría que Benvolio y Cordelia terminarían juntos y con un hijo."_

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron.

"_Conrad ha cambiado"_

"_Curio sigue igual"_

"_Tybalt cumplió la promesa"_

"_Hermione me perdonó…__"_

"_Creo que Francisco es un buen rey"_

"_Sí, sería mejor que cualquiera"_

"_¿Y Willy?"_

"_¿Qué estará haciendo?"_

"_¿Quieres ir a verlo?"_

"_¡Claro!"_

Sentando bajo una sombrilla, William miraba el precioso paisaje, y al ser rozado por la brisa del medio día, Willy se levantó al tener la sensación de tener visitantes

–Odio, miedo, rencor– comenzó a decir Willy– todo esto puede ser superado con el amor- sonriendo– Eso fue lo que ustedes nos enseñaron…

Mirándolo a cierta historia distancia, ellos se tomaron de la mano.

–¡¡Romeo y Julieta!! – Gritó Willy– ¡¡Escribiré su historia!! ¡¡¡Y todo el mundo conocerá su amor imposible y su destino!!! ¡!!!El mundo conocerá la historia de Romeo y Julieta!!!!!!

Ambos rieron al escuchar sus palabras. Se abrazaron y besaron.

"Te amo Julieta"

"Te amo Romeo"

"De ahora en adelante… estaremos juntos en la eternidad"

**Fin.**

De antemano, muchas gracias por leer. (Y si les gusto por los reviews a esta historia)


End file.
